Não Somos Iguais DG
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC. Baseada na música do Jota Quest. Espero que gostem e COMENTEM, ok.


Jota Quest - Não Somos Iguais

i Eu vou começar, começar tudo de novo

Voltar pro boteco e cantar tudo de novo

Porque eu sou muito novo, e com cara de novo

Porque eu não tenho medo de começar tudo de novo /i

Draco estava sentado numa mesa dentro do Três Vassouras enquanto pensava em tudo que mudara na sua vida ao longo desses 15 anos. Hoje, com 32 anos, ele é um dos empresários mais bem sucedidos do mundo mágico. Dono de uma das cadeias de Departamentos mais famosas do país. Um pai de família. E que família...

i Nos últimos tempos, eu tenho sido bobo

Eu esqueci como era bom eu parecer um bobo /i

Lembrou-se da época em que eles se odiavam em Hogwarts. Aqueles corredores foram palco das inúmeras brigas que tiveram. Riu do pensamento. Às vezes se esquecia de sorrir, para ela e para vida.

As complicações daquela época quase o fizeram desistir de viver este amor, mas ele nunca desistiria da sua ruiva.

i E agora eu vou ser o cara mais feliz do mundo

Mas não vou me esquecer de quem eu fui quando era novo /i

Foi uma época muito boa da sua vida, e também a mais turbulenta. Ela era apontada como a futura namorada do Potter na época e ele como um exemplar Comensal da Morte. "Como a vida dá voltas" ele pensava.

i Se a nossa felicidade incomoda tanto os outros

Vamos incomodar até chamar a atenção de todos /i

Foi um verdadeiro escândalo quando assumiram o que sentiam um pelo outro. Draco quase foi deserdado pelo pai e morto pelos Comensais por tamanha insolência. E ela... bem, ela ia ser expulsa de casa por se "aliar" à ele, se não estivesse grávida na época. Foi um susto muito grande. Eles decidiram se assumir para a sociedade e obviamente este relacionamento causou furor no Mundo Mágico. O casamento deles foi o mais comentado do país.

i Eu vou beijar a tua boca, sem me preocupar com os outros

Afinal de contas, nós não somos iguais /i

Eram alvo de muitas fofocas, buxixos e intrigas, mas não ligavam. Eles se amavam muito para se incomodar com uma sociedade tão hipócrita. Eles se amavam justamente por serem diferentes do convencional. Draco não era nenhum cavaleiro de armadura e ela não era nenhuma princesa à espera do príncipe encantado. Não eram iguais aos outros casais da época. "Definitivamente" Draco pensava enquanto pagava pela cerveja amanteigada e aparatava em casa.

i Não somos iguais

Não somos iguais aos outros

Não somos iguais /i

Chegara em casa e depara-se com a cena mais bonita que já vira. A ruiva semi deitada no sofá, adormecida com um livro nas mãos. A lareira crepitava baixinho anunciando que se apagaria a qualquer instante. Pegou-se admirando a mulher mais incrível que já conhecera. A mulher da sua vida. "Linda" foi tudo o que pensou enquanto se aproximava dela, que estava profundamente adormecida.

i Eu vou falar de amor como eu falava antes

De um jeito simples, que antes parecia louco

De loucura muito boa, das coisas que eu sentia antes /i

Ele a pegou no colo, fez um feitiço para apagar a lareira e a levou para o quarto do casal. A casa estava silenciosa, talvez pelo fato de ser tarde da noite, ou provavelmente, pelas crianças estarem em Hogwarts. "Crianças?" Draco pensava "Christian se forma este ano! E Moira no ano que vem. Estou ficando velho." Pensava sorrindo enquanto ajeitava a ruiva entre os lençóis.

i Antes que eles dissessem que eu estava ficando louco

É, eu sou assim, um cara meio tonto

Eu fico tonto só de ver que alguém já está ficando tonto

Eu tento ajudar a todos os que ficam tontos

E assim quem faz papel de tonto sou eu mesmo /i

Draco pensava em como ele foi idiota ao não admitir, na época, que a amava logo de início. Quase a perdeu para o Potter. "Ainda bem que reuni coragem para falar com ela, senão..." o loiro divagava enquanto olhava a ruiva dormindo. Lembrava das palavras dela ainda "Se não gosta de mim então pare de me perseguir. Saia dos meus sonhos, da minha mente, da minha vida, Malfoy" Naquela época essas palavras o surpreenderam. Ele não imaginava que era correspondido daquela maneira. E foram as palavras dela, da sua Gina, que o motivaram a jogar seu futuro "brilhante" de Comensal pela janela. Só queria ficar com ela. Ter uma vida normal, como a que levavam hoje.

i Se a nossa felicidade incomoda tanto os outros

Vamos incomodar até chamar a atenção de todos

Eu vou beijar a tua boca, sem me preocupar com os outros

Afinal de contas, nós não somos iguais

Não somos iguais

Não somos iguais aos outros

Não somos iguais /i

N/A: Oieeeeeeeee!

Songfic munitinhah né.

Adoro esta música! É muito linda! Bom, ficaria feliz em receber comentários de vocês sobre ela, sabe...

**olha esperançosa**

Deixem seus comentários e visitem minhas outras fics tb, ok.

**O Ciúme Cega**

**All Star**

**Shine**

**Quem de nós dois**

Bjinhus pra todos que leram a fic! FUI-me, mas eu volto! rsrs.


End file.
